Certain electronic devices are configured to receive electrical signals from an external source via electrical conductors, such as wires. Accordingly, the electrical conductors coming from the external source must be terminated (i.e., connected to an endpoint) at the electronic device. Terminating electrical conductors at an endpoint can be accomplished in a variety of ways. For example, the electrical conductors can be plugged into a connector disposed on an outside panel of an enclosure (e.g., an external housing of the electronic device). Alternatively, the electrical conductors can be passed through the enclosure of the electronic device whereby the electrical conductors are terminated at a printed circuit board (PCB) or other component inside the enclosure.
For some electronic devices, such as those that are to be used in outdoor environments, the manner in which electrical conductors are terminated at the electronic device may necessitate a more sophisticated technique to ensure that water or other contaminants do not penetrate the enclosure of the device and damage electrical components therein. One approach for providing reliable termination of electrical conductors, specifically with a device having connection points on its external housing, is to utilize potting in the connector bodies at the point of termination and internally to the product. Potting (e.g., urethane potting) acts as a sealant to prevent the ingress of water or other contaminants where electrical components and/or conductors may be exposed to the environment and susceptible to damage.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art connection between an electronic device 100 (only a portion of the electronic device 100 shown for illustration) and a connector 102 using potting 104 to protect the electrical components and conductors that would otherwise be exposed to the environment and a potting 105 to protect the electrical components in the inside of the enclosure. As shown in FIG. 1, an electrical component(s) 106, such as a PCB, is disposed inside the electronic device 100 and is electrically coupled to one or more component connectors 108. The component connectors 108 are provided through a panel that is part of an enclosure 110 of the device 100. The connector 102 contains a cable 112 including multiple electrical conductors 114 provided with insulating sheaths that may be vulnerable to water and other contaminants when terminated in the environment. Accordingly, the potting 104 isolates the conductors 114 located on the environment side of the connection and acts as a sealant material that adheres to the insulation of the cable 112 and the electrical conductors 114, as well as other materials of the connector 102. However, contamination on component parts may inhibit adhesion of the potting/sealant which leads to ingress of water and other contaminants to electrical components and conductors on the environmental side of the connection. This adverse affect is shown in FIG. 1 by the lines of fluid (e.g., water) entering between adhesion interfaces of the potting 104.
In addition to interface contamination, the use of potting with external connectors has several drawbacks. For example, connector pottings are difficult to manufacture. In general, existing conductor termination configurations for electronic devices, with or without potting, are either difficult to manufacture or vulnerable to environmental damage, and sometimes both.